


Delta

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [149]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assassins, Community: comment_fic, Competence, Gen, SHIELD, Spies and Secret Agents, Strike Team Delta is Amazing, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Strike Team Delta never has an extraction plan."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> Prompt by leni_ba at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [any. any. Nothing can stop them](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/568235.html?thread=79679403#t79679403)

_"Strike Team Delta never has an extraction plan."_  
  
It gets tossed about sometimes among the more foolhardy SHIELD agents—baby agents, Natasha calls them, not even finding them worthy of a sniff, just the comment—as if anything Strike Team Delta does deserves to be emulated.  
  
Handlers roll their eyes at the protest, Maria's mouth turns into a thin line, and Coulson in particular shuts that train of thinking down as fast as he can. Clint occasionally reminds them politely that Strike Team Delta is composed of Level 7 agents. Natasha usually reminds them impolitely that Strike Team Delta is composed of _assassins_ —and she'd be happy to demonstrate.


End file.
